The mechanism of fatigue is not fully understood. One of the causes of fatigue or a disease is that unnecessary substances including wastes which occur inside of the body by daily activity are accumulated inside of the body and these substances are considered to obstruct blood flow, etc., and to reduce a bodily function.
Here, “unnecessary substances including wastes” is for example, the inside of the metabolic product which occurred by metabolism, energy metabolism, etc.; nitrogen compounds, which are substances unnecessary to a living body, such as ammonia, urea, and lithic acid, lactic acid, or active oxygen, or apoptosis cells, necrosis cells occurred by damage to tissue, etc.; and all the objects that should be excreted out of the body among the substances which occurred inside of the body by daily life are included (Hereinafter, these are collectively called “wastes”).
Here, as referred to in the patent document 1, the conventional therapeutic apparatus is described as having a deformed portion which deforms and crushes by decompression, a pressing part which presses the lean figure part attracted by the inside of the suction cup in the suction cup at the time of modification, wherein the suction cup presses the pressing part the lean figure part (Hereinafter, it is called the conventional technology 1.).
By use of the suction cup of conventional technology 1, it is possible to eliminate shoulder stiffness, dissipate and remove unnecessary fat of the lean section, and remove the congestion of the affected area.